


straightforwardly, without complexities

by rospeaks



Series: Vampire Original Percival Graves Fics [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Body Horror, Coming In Pants, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Original Percival Graves, mild but possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/pseuds/rospeaks
Summary: His brother's letters had been filled with excitement regarding his new friend, but he'd been remarkably slim on the details. The only fact that Newt had been able to glean was that Percy -- no proper name or surname provided -- was a vampire.Percy eyed Newt's extended hand with interest before taking it gently, as if he were wary of squeezing Newt's hand too hard. "Theseus has spoken very highly about you over our journey. He said that you would be curious to meet me.""As long as you were amenable, of course," Newt said.Percy gripped Newt's hand and tugged him in a step closer, so that Newt was forced to duck his head in order to avoid hitting his head on the edge of the umbrella. Newt shivered a little when he heard Percy inhaling deeply -- scenting him? How curious! Newt's fingers itched to take notes."Amenable?" Percy said. "Yes, I think I am."





	straightforwardly, without complexities

**Author's Note:**

> written for DAY 1 of @fantasticsmutbeastsweek : FIRST TIME

Newt tried very hard to contain his excitement. His brother's letters had been filled with enthusiasm regarding his new  _ little friend _ , but he'd been remarkably slim on the details. The only fact that Newt had been able to glean was that Percy -- no proper name or surname provided -- was a vampire, which was exciting enough to have Newt rising on his toes to wave at his brother over the crowd.

The Scamander hair was very easy to pick out amidst all the others stepping down from the ship, and like Newt, Theseus was quite tall and distinguished. Newt embraced Theseus with both arms, squeezing strongly. It had been many months since he'd seen family and homesickness stuck in Newt's throat like rock, only eased by the equally firm hug he received in return. 

"Newt," Theseus greeted as they withdrew, cupping Newt's cheek briefly before he turned to extend a hand to his companion. "This is Percy."

Surprise skittered across Newt's face as a young man stepped forward. Considering how Theseus had described him in his letters, Newt had expected someone a little older, but then he reminded himself:  _ vampire.  _ No matter how young Percy looked, he was undoubtedly older. 

Percy held himself very still, very upright and proper, underneath the protection of a wide umbrella -- and no wonder, it was broad daylight after all -- and its shadow was deep enough to protect the vampire's delicate skin. He stood slightly apart from the Scamanders but more so from the crowd of people hustling about the docks. Newt himself was getting jostled slightly, but Percy was spared -- though Newt could not say if it was because of the umbrella or because others could somehow sense that there was something  _ other _ about him.

Without hesitation, Newt stuck his hand out to shake, introducing himself even as he marveled at Percy's ingenuity of simple gloves and long sleeves to protect himself from the sun. Percy's face glowed like a pale moon from under the wide brim of his hat, cheeks youthfully round but with a strong jaw nonetheless. His mouth -- thin lipped and very red -- quirked a little at the corners. 

"Newt," he echoed, eyeing Newt's extended hand with interest before taking it gently, as if he were wary of squeezing Newt's hand too hard. "Theseus has spoken very highly about you over our journey. He said that you would be curious to meet me."

"As long as you were amenable, of course," Newt said.

Percy gripped Newt's hand and tugged him in a step closer, so that Newt was forced to duck his head in order to avoid hitting his head on the edge of the umbrella. Newt shivered a little when he heard Percy inhaling deeply -- scenting him? How curious! Newt's fingers itched to take notes.

"Amenable?" Percy said. "Yes, I think I am."

Next to them, Theseus bobbed up on the balls of his feet. "But not here, yeah? Let's get off the streets."

||

Newt and Percy got to know each other over the course of several days. Theseus was often out and about, reacquainting himself with the city and quite happily left his brother and vampire friend to navigate their burgeoning relationship on their own. Newt thought rather sourly about this at first, as he had never considered himself particularly good at making friends, but he soon realized that Percy was perhaps just as bad, which made Newt feel much better about the whole affair. What more, Percy also seemed to take Newt's inquisitive nature in stride, and once that too was realized -- barely a few hours into their acquaintance -- Newt did not hesitate to ask whatever question occurred to him.

"Do you need to feed regularly?" Newt asked.

Percy hummed as he nodded. "Though I am not certain if it is more or less frequently than average," Percy added. "If I do not feed at least once per week, I begin to feel weak."

Once per week seemed far less than what Newt had expected, having read many books detailing vampires needing to feed daily. Newt said as much, hoping for further insights. It would not surprise him if the textbooks were wrong. They all seemed hopelessly antiquated and biased against all kinds of creatures -- more so those that were considered dark and dangerous, and vampires were both.

"Perhaps if I were only taking sips here or there, then I would need to feed daily," Percy agreed after a moment. "Though if I drank enough to kill, I would also not need to feed for perhaps a month. I prefer not to kill if I can help it, in order to avoid suspicion, and my..." Here, Percy hesitated, choosing his words carefully, which Newt thought very interesting. "I've found that those who get bitten by me tend to prefer it if I take more than a mouthful."

Now that piqued Newt's curiosity greatly. Theseus had not mentioned such details in his letters, of course, but now Newt could not help pondering the reason for Percy's description -- if there was a kind of enjoyment that could be derived from something that appeared to be quite painful. Newt had not been able to help noticing that his brother had a rather livid bite mark on his throat, but questioning Theseus only lead to frustrating runarounds, which in turn led Newt right back to asking Percy.

But when Newt pressed for why people should want to take more blood from them, Percy smiled like something was funny, like this particular line of questioning amused him greatly, and he looked right at Newt as he licked his lips, mouth very red and eyes very dark.

"Would you like to find out?"

||

Percy, Newt decided, was incredibly amenable to all sorts of inquiries -- but perhaps most immediately, he was very beautiful, though watching him start to shed his protective layers once they're ensconced within the privacy of Newt's suitcase made an anxious sort of heat rise in Newt's cheeks. Though there was no telling how old Percy actually was, there was also no denying that he appeared much younger -- seventeen if Newt had to hazard a guess -- turned as he was on the cusp of manhood. 

Newt opened his journal to a fresh page. He'd already taken notes on all of Percy's answers, but he wanted a blank page to detail everything about how a vampire feeds. Mentally, he began outlining questions he wanted to ask about the process later. He was an excellent multitasker, however, so he did this all while observing Percy -- not truly realizing that Percy was discarding far more than just his coat and gloves.

He jotted down observations automatically, taking note of how Percy's limbs were skinny, lanky. His muscle tone appeared lithe, and his chest, narrow and hairless. He had a very long throat -- did vampires ever feed from each other? Newt wondered -- and his fingers were finely boned, nails blunt instead of the expected claws. He undressed swiftly, but seemed ever mindful of his audience, allowing Newt ample time to observe his bone structure -- the slope of his spine, the angle of his shoulder blades, the drape of his black hair along one shoulder.

It was only when Percy popped open the topmost button of his trousers with one hand that Newt really focused on what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Newt asked, quill going still on the page.

A sly sort of smile stretched Percy's mouth. His shirt dangled from his fingers for an overlong moment before he draped it over the back of a chair. Newt couldn't help but stare as Percy toyed with the second button of his trousers with his other hand. Percy hummed, sliding forward with unnaturally graceful steps that drew Newt's attention down to his bare feet, the thin skin so pale that he could see the veins underneath.

Fascinating!

Newt sucked in a breath when Percy's hand came to rest on his writing hand and shivered when Percy's hand slid up to squeeze his arm, two fingers dipping under the folds of his sleeve. His hand was room temperature. Newt stared at it in wonder.

"I rather thought," Percy said, "that you would like to get all the details you could. I'm your first vampire, after all. Am I not?"

"You are," Newt confirmed, setting aside his notebook and quill with haste in order to grasp Percy's hand with both of his own.

For all intents and purposes, Percy appeared altogether human. Necessary, Newt theorized, in order to get close to his prey without alerting them to danger. But he seemed to glimmer and glow under the artificial sunlight provided by the suitcase, and closer inspection revealed that it was possible to see the muscle and bone underneath his skin, though Newt wondered if that was merely because Percy was like that prior to his turning or if it might be an indication of hunger -- a creature that turned paler and more skeletal, the longer he went without sustenance. 

"How long has it been since you fed?" Newt asked.

"Nearly a full week," Percy answered promptly, amusement tingeing his voice. "I think Theseus wished me to be hungry for you."

Percy drew breath in order to speak, ribs expanding on either side just as a human's, but no more. Newt reached out to bracket Percy's ribcage with his hands, both palms looking large against such a narrow chest. There was no heat offered up by his skin, no further blanching of it under pressure either -- not even at his nipples, which were the same dusky pink as his lips. Touching his nipples, however, did elicit a sharp expansion of Percy's lungs -- a gasp. Sensitive, Newt noted with glee. None of his textbooks had ever mentioned such a thing.

"Hungry," Newt echoed, rubbing his thumb around one nipple and watching raptly as it contracted under the attention -- growing as hard as a pebble. "Yes," he breathed. "I still want to see how you feed."

Percy purred. "Curious boy."

He slid his fingers under Newt's jaw, lifting until they were properly face to face. Percy had a handsome face, Newt thought -- very much like a young, petulant lord with a lower lip that was faintly pouty and heavily lashed eyes that were dark with invitation. He brought one of Newt's hands up to his face, cupping it against his own cheek and letting Newt feel as he opened his mouth.

Newt wet his lips as he felt the joint unhinge under his fingertips, the muscles in Percy's cheek slackening purposefully as the vampire's jaw widened and widened far more than Newt thought possible. Much like a snake, with his lips stretched open obscenely. 

Then, Percy patiently allowed Newt to slide his thumb across the front of his teeth. He was quite human here too -- incisors and molars, though the former were more inwardly curved and the latter sharper. It was a mouth meant to grip and hold prey in place while-- yes, there.

His fangs.

They descended like deadly twins -- little things really -- from the roof of Percy's mouth, just behind the second set of incisors. Narrow holes at the tip for drawing in blood, angled like a needle point. They were sharp as knives against Newt's thumb, drawing easily the smallest amount of blood. 

Newt grew warm all over at the sight of his blood disappearing -- at the single hard bob of Percy's throat as he swallowed such a miniscule amount of blood. Percy's lips closed carefully around the tip of his thumb, and Newt's breath caught at the gentle dig of Percy's teeth, the cool wetness of his tongue prodding at his thumb, and the smoothness of a fang sliding along his skin.

Percy's eyes were liquid, heavily lidded. His sigh as he released Newt from his mouth was quiet, lovely. He pushed gently into Newt's space -- knees on either side of Newt's body -- and he smiled when one of Newt's hands steadied him at the hip. His smile was fanged, hungry, and Newt watched with rapt interest as those fangs were--

Tongued away, apparently, as Percy did so just a split second before Theseus ducked his head in through the roof of Newt's suitcase.

"Alright, Percy? Newt?" he called down.

Newt noted that vampires had impressive supernatural hearing even as he twisted his head around to glare at his brother. "We're fine!" he shouted, feeling himself flushing at the interruption. "Go away!"

Theseus grinned like he'd succeeded in the best kind of prank -- broad and infectious. With an irritated snap of his fingers, Newt kicked his brother out of his suitcase and locked the door on him with aggressive finality. Of all the times for Theseus to return! Honestly!

Embarrassment colored Newt's cheeks, but he raised his eyes to Percy's with determination. "Where were we?"

Percy smiled, brushing Newt's hair back with his fingers before dragging his touch along the side of Newt's throat. "I believe you were wanting to see me feed."

Newt nodded breathlessly, anticipation thrilling through him. He'd read many a textbook on vampires -- greedily soaked up every detail provided by so called experts -- but nothing in books could compare to the reality of the creature before him. 

Percy crowded over him, looming in a way that should have been impossible. He touched Newt's throat with slow strokes that seemed almost drugging, hypnotic. He seemed to be thoughtful, and Newt waited patiently, wanting to see if Percy would go right for the throat -- as he seemed to be considering -- or if it was possible to feed from any part of the body. He didn't want to ask outright -- not yet -- but perhaps tomorrow, if this experience did not prove to be too taxing.

"Are you entirely certain you are ready for this?" Percy asked.

Percy's caution eased what little anxiety had managed to lodge itself in Newt's chest.

"I want to know," Newt said, tilting his head to the side. Perhaps Percy needed encouragement? "Even if it hurts a great deal, I want to know."

Percy huffed a very quiet laugh. "As you wish," he said. Then to Newt's surprise, he pulled one of Newt's arms out straight, raising it so that he could reach the crook of Newt's elbow with his mouth. "Please do your best to pay attention. I will only take a small sip for now."

It was clear that Percy was doing his best to go slowly, to allow Newt to observe the way his jaw opened, the way his fangs descended, and the way he clamped down around Newt's arm in what seemed like a very vicious manner at first. Newt felt the sharpness of Percy's teeth dig in, and then his fangs -- by comparison, frankly painless -- and then there was nothing Newt's senses could focus on other than the ferocious heat that was cutting through his veins, his nerves. It was as if Percy's mouth had wrapped around Newt's cock instead and sucked him, hard and relentless, until he was fully erect, and then it was gone, leaving Newt gasping in an empty vacuum while Percy wiped at his own mouth with dainty fingers.

"What--" Newt blinked up at Percy, dazed and blindsided.

Percy's expression was filled with delight, cheeks faintly pink but already paling again. "Give yourself a moment. If you have any questions, let me know."

And then he was gone.

||

Questions? Newt had dozens.

||

"Can you bite me again?" Newt asked the next day.

Percy turned to him with a gaze so honed upon him that Newt could not help the way he straightened. He felt like prey under that kind of ravenous scrutiny, but he liked it. He liked the way Percy seemed to want to devour him, even if it should have frightened him.

"I can," Percy answered.

"Can you take more than you did last time?" Newt asked.

He bared his arm, rucking up the sleeve until it was folded at his shoulder. There had been relatively minor wounding from yesterday's bite -- certainly nothing that a healing charm couldn't fix. The only real trouble had been from the fang wounds themselves. While the other bite marks had scabbed almost immediately, it seemed that Percy's fangs delivered an anticoagulant with their bite, leaving twin holes that had bled freely for a while.

Percy slid his tongue across the front of his teeth. "I can," he said again. "Perhaps somewhere we will not be interrupted."

||

"You'll want to be lying down for this," Percy began, pushing Newt down onto the bed. "Even a small amount of blood loss can make you lightheaded, and we wouldn't want you to pass out in the middle of things, would we?"

Percy climbed on after Newt, sitting firmly in Newt's lap and stroking his hands over Newt's chest. Heart pounding with anticipation, Newt returned the favor, sliding his hands over Percy's thighs. It would take more than this to warm Percy up, but that was something that would soon be remedied. For Newt, on the other hand, each drag of Percy's hands made his heart pound harder, made his breath come quicker. He felt flush with excitement, and that, Newt realized, was Percy's goal.

There was no hesitation this time.

This time, Percy tore open Newt's shirt, pulling it down so that the side of one arm was bared while the other was trapped against his chest. Then, Percy buried his teeth in Newt's arm, fangs digging in neatly between the bicep and tricep to clip at the broad vein cradled there.

Newt jolted immediately -- pain turning swiftly to euphoria, the slickest sort of drug. He could barely understand it himself, how quickly he hardened at the feel of Percy taking -- not just a sip, no -- whole mouthfuls of blood. His cock begged for attention, forcing his trousers to bulge obscenely against Percy's thigh, but Newt could not think to even touch himself. He would not need to. Every time Percy took more blood, more pleasure was promised.

His heartbeat roared in his ears. Fire tightened in his belly. It could be fear. It  _ should _ be fear. Yet instead, it was a thrilling, devastating sort of desire that left Newt leaking in his pants. He took it as best he could, not wanting to thrash in case Percy thought he might be fighting back for some reason. He laid still still still, yet trembled, shivering like a leaf in a storm, waiting for the final rush of heat that would set him wholly aflame.

Then, to Newt's horror, Percy began to withdraw, and Newt grabbed at the vampire's shoulder desperately. He was so close!

"More, please," Newt begged.

And with a low groan, Percy did so, sinking his fangs in with renewed fervor, pinning Newt to the bed with his superior strength and his sudden heaviness. This time, the flames that licked in the inside of Newt's veins seemed harder, more demanding. He yelped, scrabbling at the bedding and then at Percy, digging his fingers into skin that suddenly much warmer than before.

Yet it was only when Percy ground down against Newt's cock, with his own erection so frankly prominent, that Newt finally spilled, dampening the front of his trousers shortly before his vision began to dim and--

||

His arm was bandaged when he awoke. Newt prodded the gause curiously. His hand was shaking. 

"I'm afraid that without magic, this is the best I could do," Percy said. He grabbed Newt's hand and held it until it stopped trembling quite so much. "I took too much blood. My apologies. It won't happen again."

"Nonsense," Newt retorted. He tried to sound very firm in this regard, but his voice lacked heat. He sounded tired instead. "Blood can be replenished. I know just the charm to use once I find my wand."

"I swear," Percy said, shaking his head. "You wizards."

"In any case, I still have so much I want to ask," Newt went on, trying to push himself up on his elbows. He was failing at it spectacularly and thus could not put up much of a fight when Percy pushed him back down into the pillows.

"You aren't satisfied with this?" Percy asked, raising both brows in surprise.

"Of course not!" Newt said.

This seemed to please Percy a great deal. He stretched out alongside Newt, content to use Newt's chest as a pillow. "And what might you ask next, I wonder," he said.

"What is your name?" Newt asked. Percy blinked up at him. "Oh, I know that you have us all call you Percy, but that cannot be your entire name, even if it is all you go by now. Your current self is fascinating, don't misunderstand -- but so is your past and I have wondered--"

"Graves," Percy cut in.

"Pardon?" Newt said.

Percy had a faintly startled look on his face -- wide eyes, slack mouth with just a bit of blood stuck at the corners. He looked cute.

"That's my family name," he said. "Graves. Percival Graves."

"Oh," Newt said. He smiled brightly. "It's lovely to meet you."


End file.
